Pain of many
by lonerpuppy
Summary: Her life is normal, but for some reason she's suffered pain. No one knows why. Except for her. She knows. The reason she is the way she is the way she is, is because of them
1. Longer summary

Pain. One word that can mean so much. The one word Kagome fears.

She can take down a army of 20 or more men, but pain is different. To her there is two kinds of pain, Physical and mental. Physical she can handle but mental is another story.

Her life is normal, but for some reason she's suffered pain. No one knows why. Except for her. She knows. The reason she is the way she is the way she is, is because of them

They laugh and tease. She hears and ignores, but not even you could ignore forever. Ever since the first year of middle school, she's been quiet, unresponsive and made fun of, all because she's different.

You see she's an inu honyou, Dog ears and all. In all honesty she is very beautiful but is hated for being a half breed. But she doesn't care; she just ignores them and keeps walking. Unless they say something to her face. Then she becomes a smartass.


	2. Toast and notes

DISCLAIMER- Do not owns Inuyasha or any other characters.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-BAM! CRASH!

Sigh.

"Kagome get your lazy butt up now!" Yelled a woman who looked to be in her early to mid forty's.

The blob, who we assume is Kagome, starts to move and after a few seconds throws the covers off and sits up to reveal a girl about 17 with raven black hair, a pair of black tipped, raven furred dog ears with a matching thick/silky tail and chocolate brown eyes wearing a white tang top and a pair of black short shorts.

"Whaaaaat." Kagome groins out while trying to stiffen a yawn.

"Its time to start your first day of school and you are not hiding under your bed!" yells the women while pulling a half asleep inu honyou out from under their bed and to the bathroom while said half demon mumbles curses the entire time.

"I swear! If you curse one more time I will ground you for eternity!"

"Yaaaaay." Says the now fully awake honyou with fake happiness.

"Just get a shower." Says the women half annoyed.

"Yes mother." Says the girl with a sigh and gets off the floor and goes into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Once finished Kagome comes out in a pair of black jeans and a fitted dark pink shirt with a black music note on the side. When she goes downstairs and into the kitchen she finds a plate with a piece of toast and a note on top of it. Kagome picks up the note and takes a bite out of the plain white bread and reads the note

Kagome,

It's about time for me to go to work so

You will have to drive yourself.

Love, Mom

With a sigh she grabs her one strap black cross shoulder bag and heads to her new hell known as school.


	3. Locker Cracker

DISCLAIMER- Do not owns Inuyasha or any other characters.

When kagome got to school she went to the front office and received her schedule and locker number, she went straight to her locker and after 6 tries got feed up and used one of her claws to pick the lock. When she finally got her locker open she heard a dark chuckle directly behind her.

She turned around to come nose to chin with a handsome male honyou with beautiful amber eyes and silvery white hair. When she realized how close he was to her she took a step back and hit her back on the lockers behind her. Let's just say she was not enjoying her tail at the moment.

"You know that's not your locker right?" said the male honyou.

"What?" she said as she turned her head to see a black backpack exactly like hers and books.

"Oh" was all she said as she moved to the locker to the right of the one she just broke into and punched in the code. And guess what! It opened right away.

She turned to the other honyou to see him smirking at her and move her locker door slightly to gain access to the other locker.

"Is that your locker?" she asked dumbly.

"Umhu" was his only response.

"Sorry" was the only thing she could think to say.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

With that taken care of he shut his locker and sent her a wink before going on his way down the hall leaving her all alone, or so she thought.

Once Kagome had put her stuff away she looked at her schedule.

Computers room 313

Art room 519

Science room 320

Math room 520

Lunch Large commons

Social Studies room 314

Language Arts room 513

Gym Big Gym

'Oh great computers and the bell just rang. Fuck!'

Class was half over by the time Kagome got there and it didn't take her long to realize half of the computers were empty and that the students were in pairs with one computer per pair.

"Miss. Higurashi please sits next to . Mr. Toishi please raises your sexually skilled hand." Said the sluttiest teacher Kagome had ever seen.

"Yes Mrs. Hair." Said the boy Kagome meet earlier.

Kagome not knowing what else to do pulled up a chair to the bays computer and sat down. When she moved to put her schedule into her folder a clawed hand shot out and snagged it from her.

"Hey! Give it back." Kagome yelled.

The boy just glanced at her from the corner of his eye and raised his hand.

"Hey Mrs. Whore I mean Mrs. Hair, since me and kagome have seven out of eight classes together (Cocky smirk from the boy) can I have time after class to show her where they are?"

"Why that would be wonderful." Mrs. Hair said while glaring at the female inu honyou.

"Thank you." And right after he said that the bell rang.

Great either this guy will be nice and show her around or Mrs. Hairs earlier statement will be right and she was about to get a tour from a man whore. Great, just fuckin great.


	4. Hell ya

'Hell ya! I got the first shot on the new girl.' Inuyasha thought as he was leading Kagome down the hall toward the senior wing.

'I wonder what he's thinking. He looks kind of hot with that smirk on his face. WHAT THE HELL, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! 'Kagome scolded her self as she walked next to Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's that look for?"

"Huh" says Kagome snapping out of her thoughts.

"You had a mad look on your face." Says Inuyasha while stopping to look at her, which causes Kagome to stop because she has no clue where she is going.

"Oh I was thinking about Mrs. Hair's earlier statement that's all."

"(Sigh.) Just ignore her. She has a crush on me and try's to make girls that don't know me think I'm a man whore."

"So you didn't (blush from Kagome) sleep with her?" after she finished her sentence she saw Inuyasha cringe and had to crack a small smile.

"Ewwwwww! She's like 40 and married. Where I'm 18 and single." Inuyasha sent Kagome a wink when he said the last part of the sentence. This causes Kagome to blush more and himself to smirk.

"Oh. Well that's …" Kagome couldn't think of a word to describe it.

"Inappropriate for a teacher?" Inuyasha supplied for her.

"Pretty much."

"Oh yea, I forgot to mention my name is Inuyasha."

"Mine's Kagome."

"I know" and that's all he said before he started walking with Kagome right behind him.

TIME SKIP

After Inuyasha showed kagome where every thing is, he told her that today was an early dismissal day and that lunch would be starting in about five minutes. So as they started heading to the cafeteria Inuyasha asked;

"Hey Kagome do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

That question caused Kagome to stop and think. Usually Kagome sneaks off to an empty classroom and eats alone, but that was only because people bullied her for being honyou. But Inuyasha is honyou to and people treated him normal, so maybe they'd treat her normal to.

"No why."

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends? If you want to, I mean"

Inuyasha was currently staring at the wall behind kagome not daring to look at her and risk blushing at how cute she looked when thinking.

'Bad Inuyasha. Cool guys don't blush."

"Sure, what harm would it cause?" Kagome said with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha returned the smile and lead the way to the cafeteria.

Little did they know someone was watching and they were pissed.


End file.
